Stella Ann O'Molly
"Flibble flob" Stella Ann O'Molly, a prominent pandimensional being, is the 17th UNWD member and second Sevens Crew agent. Biography In her origin story, it is revealed that she used to be a pandimensional police officer (in training), and that she performed many feats, including beating up an examiner during her exams (which everyone appreciated). She had (has? had) a good friend named Astrid Feld. During her origin story, she tamed a mysterious beast during the Portal Opening Ceremony, and was banished to another dimension with Astrid and the monster. Somewhere along the line, she joined the UNWD, but not after a great old romp through the dimensions with her trusty friends. Character Appearance Stella's flame body is green, as are her hands. She has large green eyes, and brown hair pulled into a neat ponytail, tied with an indigo hairband. As pandimensional biology is 'difficult', to say the least, her form may not be concrete, and this may not be her true one. Personality Stella is normally professional and diligent, often thinking of how to resolve situations. Her future seeing ability allows her to warn others and act fast. Despite this, she is also shown to be confident, nearly to the point of cockiness (telling Zopran robots to 'come and get her'), and enthusiastic (for example, shouting 'Die, robot!' at a Zopran Vandalmech she was attacking). She is assured in her abilities, steadfast and thorough-thinking, although can act lofty or superior to her fellow agents, declaring herself the 'winner' after a vision comes true and pointing out the obvious. She is very compassionate and values life greatly (or, at least, she was like this when she was young), always believing in taming a beast instead of killing it, if possible. Abilities Like all pandimensional beings, she can fly. She can also summon pandimensional ghosts, create portals, and see the future (to a degree). She is fairly strong. Relationships Within the crew Stella seems to get along well with the crew. She is eager to introduce herself to Slug-Man, but asserts her mental dominance over the crew with her intelligence. She seems to be on tense terms with Sarky, despite predicting that she would catch fire (due to her powers), as Sarky is quick to call her out when she states the obvious. Spats aside, she appears to be a respected member of the crew, despite a little boastful. Other UNWD She is friends with Honsnoch, respected by Jonah Gordonson, and slightly feared by most new purple-beret recruits. Other pandimensional beings Within the pandimensional community she seems to be well-liked and well-known, despite ruthlessly and passionately hated by her stepsister. In childhood, her best friend was Astrid Feld, and she was on fairly good terms with Doctor Ron Kholyder. Trivia *Stella is slightly short-sighted. *Her arms can rotate 360 degrees around her body *Sometimes, she can be quite the prankster, bending reality at will with wacky results. *She speaks with an Irish accent. It is unknown why. Other information https://colkinom.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/stella.jpg Category:UNWD Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Sevens Crew Category:Pandims Category:Blessed